Butler In Black
by minamintsoo-haruki
Summary: Semuanya dimulai dari sebuah kota di Inggris, London. Keluarga Huang adalah keluarga kerajaan yang memasuki sisi gelap dunia dan penuh misteri. Tak satupun dari mereka yang mengetahui latar belakang keluarga tersebut. Segalanya penuh rahasia dan penuh misteri... Remake of Black Butler by Yana Toboso :) TaoRis in London Welcome to the Black World of London, all...
1. Chapter 1

Annyeong~ Di tengah segala kesibukan dan tugas yang menumpuk serta ide yang benar-benar blank, *perasaan banyak amat -_-* #PLAAK! Soo membuat ff baru bergenre mystery, sedikit brothership dan familyship. Romance mungkin ada. Ini remake dari manga karya **Yana Toboso, Black Butler**. Ingat! Ini remake, ya~

Semoga kalian menyukainya ^^ Soo hanya ingin mencoba membuatnya dengan karaker korea, maka ini lah yang terbuat~ Haha... ga kebayang bisa membuat remake dari manga yang bahkan belum tamat... Jangan ada yang marah kalau hasilnya jelek, ya~ Masih amatiran sih authornya -_-...

.

.

**Butler In Black**

**Prolog**

**Cast :**

**Ciel Phantomhive (manga) as Huang Zi Tao**

**Sebastian Michaelis (manga) as Wu Kris, ect... (find your self. That's too many~ ^^)**

**Genre : Mystery, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Little Fantasy, **

**Rating: T+, maybe will be M**

**Disclaimer : Remake of Black Butler by Yana Toboso**

**Warning : Typo(s), gaje? Alur yang kecepatan, ect.**

**Note : Don't Like Don't Read. NO Flame, No Bash, No Plagiator.**

**With Love, Minami~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading~**

.

.

London, ibukota Inggris di pertengahan abad 19 sangat mencengkam. Banyak kejahatan yang terjadi di sana. Tak ada yang tahu atas ulah siapa pembinasaan berantai terjadi... Di balik hutan berkabut di luar London, terdapat sebuah _Manor House_ yang bernuansa elegan dengan udara yang begitu segar. Dengan mansion empat lantai, sang tuan muda kecil yang menjadi pemimpin keluarga hitam tersebut ditemani oleh butler pribadinya.

Ada beberapa pelayan lain di mansion tersebut. Tuan muda kecil tersebut bernama Huang Zi Tao, namja 12 tahun yang penuh dengan hawa kegelapan di sekitarnya. Warna rambutnya hitam kemerahan dengan piercing di kanan kiri telinganya. Tatapannya tajam dan penuh dengan seringaian yang menakutkan di sekitarnya. Ia menutupi mata kirinya dengan penutup mata yang diikat di belakang kepala.

Tuan muda yang penuh keangkuhan dan egois. Ia yang serakah akan game akan melakukan segala cara utuk memenangkannya meski nyawa sebagai taruhan. Ia tak punya teman, namun memiliki banyak musuh di kota karena kehadirannya sebagai keluarga gelap dan kepercayaan rahasia keluarga kerajaan. Wajahnya tampan, namun sangat dingin terhadap siapapun yang dianggapnya sebagai musuh dan menganggap remeh mereka.

Meski begitu, ia adalah tangan kanan gelap keluarga kerajaan Inggris saat itu satu-satunya. Berhubung kedua orang tuanya telah meninggal, menyisakan seorang dirinya yang berubah menjadi gelap dan tak percaya pada siapapun selain butlernya. Keluarganya sejak terdahulu adalah keluarga kebangsaan yang turun temurun melayani Ratu Inggris dengan cara ilegal. Ah, maksudnya keluarga kerajaan Inggrislah yang pertama kali meresmikan bahwa Keluarga Huang menjadi tangan kanan ratu dengan cara yang gelap. Merahasiakannya dari para rakyatnya yang tak tahu menahu tentang kejahatan yang di lakukan oleh keluarga Huang.

Tunangannya, Lizzy adalah bangsawan Perancis dan memiliki keluarga yang ketat akan peraturan. Mereka sudah ditunangkan sejak lahir. Maka, keluarga yang tersisa dari tuan muda kecil tersebut adalah keluarga tunangannya. *Note: Tenang, disini pairnya tetap TaoRis dan Lizzy hanya sebagai pemeran bantu/antagonis. Berhubung di manganya juga bernama Lizzy After School dan sifat mereka yang mirip, Soo memutuskan memakainya. Lizzy engga bakalan menganggu hubungan TaoRis, kok. ^^*

Butler pribadinya, Wu Kris adalah butler yang penuh dengan kesempurnaan. Dengan badan tinggi yang mencapai 190 cm, dengan proposional tubuh yang sempurna, juga serba bisa. Baginya, Huang Zi Tao adalah _masternya_ untuk selamanya karena terikat **'kontrak'** yang membuat mereka bersatu.

Mata elangnya yang berwarna merah terang, rambut bersurai emas yang sedikit panjang dengan seragam _coat over black_ yang membungkus seluruh tubuhnya setiap hari dengan sebuah lencana lambang keluarga yang tersemat di dada kanannya, bukti sebagai ketua pelayan di sana.

Jari-jarinya yang lentik dan tubuh yang ramping, bisa melakukan apapun yang diperintahkan sang master. Memasak, membersihkan, merapikan, bela diri, bahasa asing dan masih banyak lagi yang menjadikannya sebagai orang tersempurna di hadapan semua orang. Tak ada yang tahu dari mana asalnya dan siapakah dirinya yang sesungguhnya. Hanya dia, Masternya, dan Tuhan yang tahu.

Huang yang telah sempurna dalam segala hal, semakin sempurna dengan adanya Wu Kris. Dirinya begitu misterius dan penuh pertanyaan serta hawa gelap didirinya seperti Huang Zi Tao. Dan baginya, Masternya adalah nomor satu dari segalanya dan a hanya bisa patuh sepenuhnya pada Zi Tao.

Dalam segala hal ia menyempurnakan pribadi seorang Huang Zi Tao yang tak dapat berbuat apa-apa tanpa dirinya.

Ya, keluarga ini adalah keluarga yang penuh misteri dan tak pernah ada seorang pun yang berhasil menguak di balik kekayaan mereka yang tak ada habisnya. Yang ada hanyalah kehancuran dan kematian saat berusaha melakukannya. Ironis bukan? Mereka seperti _phantom_ yang datang saat tak diundang dan menghilang saat ditemukan.

Di kota, tersebar isu-isu tentang keluarga Huang yang merupakan kebangsaan yang bergerak di bawah pengawasan kerajaan Inggris beserta segerombolan gelap yang tak pernah diketahui masyarakat. Banyak yang mengira bahwa kejahatan di kota London saat itu ulah mereka. Namun, karena sama sekali tak ada bukti yang mengatakan bahwa ada ciri keluarga Huang, maka mereka tak bisa melakukan apapun. Caranya sangat bersih.

Sang Ratu Inggris, telah menjadikan Huang Zi Tao sebagai orang kepercayaannya saat ia memegang gelar pemimpin keluarga dengan dirinya sendiri. Ah, bersama Wu Kris tentunya. Karena hubungan itulah, tak satupun berani mencari tahu latar belakang mereka yang terkubur rapat di dalam tanah.

Ah, sepertinya pembukaan ini sudah cukup. Berikutnya akan dimulai cerita sang phamtom dengan berbagi kejahatan di London tersebut.

Goodbye, viewers~ Welcome to the black world of London... khe khe khe...


	2. Chapter 2 : Story I

Err... karena ini remake, kurasa tak apa kalau ceritanya mirip, ya? Seperti parody gitu. Yang jelas, romance TaoRis disini sampai hal intim, kog... Tak masalahkan? Mungkin beberapa bagian akan sama persis dan ada yang diedit total...

Well, silahkan mereview bagaimana bagusnya remake (parody) ini, y chingudeul ^^

.

.

**Butler In The Dark**

**Story I**

**Cast :**

**Ciel Phantomhive (manga) as Huang Zi Tao**

**Sebastian Michaelis (manga) as Wu Kris, ect... (find your self. That's too many~ ^^)**

**Genre : Mystery, Adventure, Romance**

***Genre can change as time as walking*^^ So many, right?**

**Rating: T+, maybe will be M**

**Disclaimer : Remake of Black Butler by Yana Toboso **

**Warning : Typo(s), gaje? Alur yang kecepatan, ect.**

**Note : Don't Like Don't Read. NO Flame, No Bash, No Plagiator. I Told u before. No COPAS. NO SILENT READER**

**With Love, Minami~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary : Earl Huang Zi Tao diculik saat setelah bermain billiard bersama orang-orang rekan kerjanya. Bagaimanakah aksi sang Butler terpecaya Wu Kris, yang melayani tuan mudanya hingga akhir hayatnya?**

**Happy Reading~**

.

.

Suatu siang di kediaman sang Earl Huang... "Gawat, putus lagi, deh," gerutu sang Chef mansion Huang Zi Tao, Jongkook. Melihat kabel yang hampir putus membuat listrik mati.

"Tikus lagi, kah?", lanjut tukang kebun kediaman Earl Huang, Yoseob.

"Tahun ini pun banyak, ya...", sambung sang Maid, Jihyo.

"AKH!", pekik Yoseob saat melihat seekor tikus melintas. Refleks, dengan kekuatan supernya(?) ia mengangkat sebuah batu keramik besar dan menghujam tikus tersebut. Sayangnya, tikus itu kabur...

Sontak, yang lainnya menjadi kaget dan membentaknya. "_Pabo_! Bagaimana kalau lantainya hancur !? Di tambah... TIKUSNYA JADI LARI!" seru mereka berdua pada sang tukang kebun yang hanya memasang wajah tak berdosa. "Hehe... _Mian_," cengirnya.

"Hhh... percuma kalau kita seperti ini terus. Kita harus menangkap tikus-tikus itu dengan otak kita...", usul sang Chef Jongkook.

"Otak? Bagaimana caranya?", tanya Jihyo sang maid dan Yoseob tukang kebun.

"Kalian... saat tikus lapar, ia akan mencari makan. Maka.. INILAH CARAKU! AKU SUDAH MENYIAPKAN MASAKAN CHEF PARA TIKUS MENGAMBIL LANGKAH SERIBU! Tak ada yang lebih berat dibanding bertarung di medan perang!", serunya mengambil sebuah panci besar berisi sup yang tak jelas isinya...

"_EOH_!", balas mereka bertiga, Jihyo sang Maid dan tukang kebun, Yoseob dengan kagum..

Tiga? Padahal yang disebut Cuma dua? Ah... ada seorang kakek tua—err.. maksudnya butler terdahulu, Yeongmin. "Hoh hoh ho...", begitulah ucapan sang butler yang rambutnya sudah memutih dan setengah botak tersebut, Butler Yeongmin...

"Kalau begitu, aku ini! MUSUH ABADI TIKUS, KUCING!" serunya menggendong begitu banyak kucing yang entah dari mana dia dapat. Yoseob...

"A-aku tak akan kalah! Aku sudah menyiapkan banyak sekali perangkap tikus di sepanjang jalan! SEKALI TERTANGKAP TAK AKAN BISA LEPAS!", lanjut sang maid Jihyo yang memakai cara yang sederhana, namun kelewat banyak perangkapnya...

Sementara sang kakek—eh, maksudnya butler Yeongmin hanya membawa jala di tangannya.

Dan... dimulailah perang antar tikus dan para pelayan kediaman Earl Huang dengan ricuh. (?) Teriakan mereka begitu keras sehingga seseorang yang tengah menyiapkan makanan di dapur terdengar dan para orang di sebuah ruangan.

Baiklah, kita tinggalkan para pelayan yang tak jelas itu dan kembali pada sang tokoh utama, Tuan Muda Earl Huang Zi Tao... Tuan muda bermata panda itu.

.

**Somewhere at Earl Mansion**

**TAK!**

"Sepertinya... di sini pun ada tikus, ya? Ribut sekali di luar," ujar seorang _namja_ yang memiliki bekas luka di dahinya.

**TLUK**. Sebuah bola billiard masuk ke lubang rumahnya. Pukulan dari seorang tadi.

"Sampai kapan kau akan membiarkan para hama perusak itu di sini?", gerutu seorang namja paruh baya kesal.

"Membiarkan? Bukankah ia tengah berusaha membasminya sekarang?", sahut seorang _namja_ muda China bermata sipit yang memulai permainannya, namun gagal masuk. "Aah... billiard itu susah, ya?", lanjutnya.

"Ya.. Dia selalu mencari peluang untuk membasminya dengan akurat... Benar? Apakah kau akan tetap mengincar nomer 9, Earl Huang..?", sambung sarkastis seorang _yeojya_ berambut merah dan pakaian serba merah darah dengan nada khasnya.

Dalam ruangan yang bisa dibilang gelap itu, yang hanya diisi oleh sebuah meja billiard dan beberapa orang yang terkesan menyeramkan itu kini memandang seorang pemuda yang duduk dengan angkuhnya. Satu lengan ia tumpukan pada lengan sofa dan memangku satu sisi wajahnya. Dan tangannya yang satu lagi ia pakai untuk menggenggam stick billiard itu.

Pemuda itu menyeringai dan memandang sinis beberapa orang yang di sana Terlihat sebuah cincin berkilau dengan ukiran yang rumit di ibu jarinya.

Satu matanya ia tutup dengan penutup mata hitam, dan satu matanya lagi terlihat gelap dan menakutkan. Terlihat lingkaran gelap di mata satunya itu membuatnya terlihat semakin menyeramkan.

Dalam seringaian sinisnya, ia menghardik orang-orang di sana. "_Pass_. Prinsipku adalah tidak akan menembak bola dengan terpaksa."

"Cukup basa-basinya. Kapan kau akan menyingkirkan para hama itu?", hardik seorang kakek yang masih terlihat segar seperti para orang tua umumnya.

"Secepatnya. Asalkan imbalan untuk itu semua sudah disiapkan, aku akan melakukannya segera. Jadi... kapan kau bisa menyiapkannya, Jong Shim?", balas sang Earl Huang itu dengan enteng.

Terlihat namja bernama Jong Shim yang menanyakannya itu berdecak kesal. "Cih... dasar anjing pemakan bangkai..", umpatnya.

Dikiranya sang Earl Huang tak mendengarnya, namun itu salah. Earl Huang Zi Tao mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas. Dari tempat duduknya, ia menatap tajam Jong Shim. Ia mendelik tajam denga mata gelapnya dan menggenggam sticknya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Anda... memangnya anda mempunyai hak untuk menghina keluargaku...? Anda, yang selalu mengeluarkan begitu banyak untuk anjing pemburu malah tidak bisa menangkap seekor tikus pun..", ucap Earl Huang dengan nada dingin dan ketus. Terlihat aura gelap di belakangnya saat satu mata itu menatap tajam Jong Shim bersamaan dengan setiap kalimat yang diucapkannya. Membuat kakek itu menggertakkan giginya.

"Berikutnya giliran Earl, ya? Jadi... bagaimana?", potong _namja_ Chinese itu.

"Sudah saatnya aku mengakhiri permainan yang membosankan ini," cetusnya. Ia beranjak dari duduknya lalu melangkah ke depan meja billiard itu.

"Hati-hati.. Keserakahan akan menghancurkanmu, Tao," ucap sang Madam Red, _yeojya_ yang berpakaian serba merah darah pada Earl.

"Heh, keserakahan..ya?" Earl Tao hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman sinis sebelum memulai permainannya.

Tangannya mulai terulur untuk menggerakkan stick billard itu. Tersisa tiga bola di sana dan...

**TUK! TUK! TUK! BLUK..**

Dalam sekali pukulan, secara beruntun bola-bola itu saling bertabrakkan dan masuk ke rumahnya. Dan Earl memenangkan permainan membosankan ini.

.

.

**-Butler In The Dark-**

.

.

Earl Huang baru saja melangkah masuk ke ruangan kerjanya. Dengan tongkat yang sepadan dengannya, ia perlahan berjalan dengan wajah yang dingin. Baru saja ia melangkah beberapa langkah, sebuah tangan kekar serentak membungkam mulut dan hidungnya dengan sebuah saputangan yang diberi _chloroform._

Earl berusaha memberontak, namun chloroform itu sudah membuatnya tertidur lebih dulu. Hingga ia dibawa oleh namja asing yang membuatnya tertidur tersebut.

.

Seorang namja berambut blonde oranye dengan mata elangnya dan berbalut pakaian butler kelas satu melangkah ringan ke sebuah ruangan di deretan koridor yang amat luas itu. Kris Wu, sang butler pribadi Tao menuju ruang kerja tuan mudanya itu. Ia membawa _afternoon tea_ yang biasa di makan oleh tuan mudanya. Tao. Ia mengetuk beberapa kali ruang kerja tersebut sebelum membukanya.

"Tuan mu—"

Matanya membelalak. Ia terkejut dengan keadaan ruang kerja tersebut. Kertas-kertas dari atas meja kayu bertebaran di mana-mana, dan jendela besar yang terbuka lebar membuat angin dingin masuk. Tak ada siapapun di sana. Yang seharusnya ada tuan muda angkuhnya itu.

Kris membuat ekspresi seakan-akan menyesal. "Aah, sayang sekali tuan muda tidak ada. Afternoon tea ini jadi sia-sia," tuturnya. Namja tinggi berbadan proposional dan tampan itu kemudian berbalik dan meninggalkan ruangan kosong tersebut dengan tenang seperti biasa.

Sementara butler sempurna itu kembali, ia menemukan para pelayan yang masih ricuh dengan kedatangan tikus pengganggu itu. Kris membesarkan matanya kaget.

"Kalian sedang apa?", suara husky Kris sontak membuat mereka menghentikan aktivitas mereka sejenak.

"Kris! Akhirnya kau datang! Tolong kami menangkap tikus nakal itu!", seru sang Chef Jongkook yang tubuhnya penuh dengan saus yang ia buat tadi. Ia menyerukannya sambil melompat-lompat kepanasan karena saus yang tumpah akibat ulahnya sendiri.

"Kris~ Tolong...! Tanganku terjepit!", seru sang Maid Jihyo menunjukkan kedua tangannya yang terjepit oleh perangkapnya sendiri.

"Kris! Bantu aku!" Oke, itu seruan oleh sang tukang kebun yang masih sibuk mengangkat barang-barang untuk membunuh tikus itu. Sedangkan butler yang satu lagi hanya menyantap tehnya dengan tenang. "Hoh ho hoh." Ochaa...

Kris menghela nafas. Mata elangnya melihat tikus yang sedang mereka berusaha tangkap. Kris segera menangkap tikus-tikus itu dengan kedua tangannya yang terbalut oleh sarung tangan putih dan melemparnya dengan tenang ke jala yang sudah disiapkan oleh Yeongmin, kakek—butler—sebelumnya. Sementara yang lainnya hanya cengo.

Kris menepuk tangannya. "Baiklah. Bereskan semua kekacauan disini. Saya akan bersiap-siap untuk membuat makan malam," perintahnya. Lalu berjalan meninggalkan semua pelayan mansion Earl Huang yang terbengong-bengong di tempat mereka.

.

.

**-Butler In The Dark-**

.

.

**TIK TIK TIK**

"Dalam tata tertib masyarakat gelap kerajaan Inggris, 'pembangkang pasti akan digigit oleh anjing penjaga ratu'. Bangsawan jahat yang menerima masyarat buangan selama beradab-adab... Kau juga begitukah, Earl Huang?", cetus namja yang memiliki bekas luka lebar di dahi hingga perbatasan hidungnya. Ia menatap rendah Earl Huang Zi Tao yang terduduk di lantai.

"Sang raja pabrik mainan sedunia sekalipun kalau dibeginikan hanyalah bocah kecil yang tak bisa apa-apa, bukan, Earl Huang?", sambungnya dengan nada sinis.

Earl Huang Zi Tao menatap tajam namja di hadapannya. Sangat tajam dan menakutkan ketika lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya menambah aura membunuh dibelakangnya. Wajahnya penuh luka, membuat hidungnya mengeluarkan darah dan bercak-bercak darah di sekitar leher dan kerah bajunya. Dengan satu mata kanannya ia mendelik pada _namja _di hadapannya.

Tubuhnya terkekang kencang oleh beberapa ikat pinggang panjang hitam dan kakinya yang dirantai oleh rantai pendek. Tao menekuk satu kakinya dan satu lagi ia lipat di depan dada.

"Fufu... siapa yang percaya kalau raja mainan ternyata hanya seorang bocah kecil sepertimu, Earl Huang kecil~ Benar kata orang untuk tidak melihat dari luar saja," ujarnya.

Tao menatap tajam dan dalam _namja_ dihadapannya yang sudah membuat wajahnya babak belur penuh dengan luka dan bercak darah. "Tenyata memang kau... Yongguk, dalang dari _black market_ mafia Italia yang menerobos masuk ke Inggris, Azzuro Family," tutur Tao dengan nada menusuk dan dingin.

Yongguk, _namja_ yang menyandera Tao itu tersenyum sinis. "Huh... Kau tahu Earl Huang kecil? Kami, para mafia Italia sangat sulit bermain-main disini. Semua orang di negara ini otaknya hanya ngeteh saja, ya isinya?"

Tao tak bergeming. Ia diam dan menatap tajam Yongguk. Ia juga tak bisa berbuat apapun.

"Hei bocah, kau pikir, bagaimana cara orang yang bekerja dengan kami mendapatkan uang? Bukan menjadi kurir, pelacur, ataupun organ tubuh, akhirnya menjadi narkoba bukan? Tapi... gara-gara pengaruh sang anjing penjaga yang besar, kami tak pernah mendapat untung besar," jelasnya sewenang-wenang.

"Ratu memerintahkan bahwa tikus(penjual) dan penyakit(narkoba) tidak boleh dibiarkan bebas," balas Tao tajam.

"Hahaha... inilah alasan aku membenci orang Inggris! Ratu... ratu... Semuanya pemuja Ratu!", seru Yongguk.

Tao hanya diam memandangi lantai putih yang terdapat bercak darahnya. Tentu saja dengan angkuhnya. Ia tak pernah melepas poker facenya.

"Hei... kau akan terus seperti ini? Kau masih anak-anak, tahu... Bukankah lebih baik kita bekerja sama dan setiap pihak mendapat untung?", sambungnya dengan senyuman menyindir.

"Maaf saja. Aku takkan berteman dengan 'tikus got' sepertimu," balas Tao dengan tatapan tajam dan menakutkan miliknya.

"Huh... rupanya kau memang bocah... Sebaiknya kau serahkan benda itu sekarang dan aku akan membebaskanmu dengan utuh. Bagaimana Huang kecil?", ujarnya masih dengan cerucut di mulutnya.

"Oh ya? Kalau aku tak kembali, salah satu pionku akan menyerakannya pada pemerintah," balas Tao tak takut. Ia mulai mengeluarkan senyuman seringaiannya pada Yongguk.

Yongguk duduk dengan satu kaki menompang kakinya yang lain di atas meja di ruangan itu. Ia kemudian mengubah rautnya menjadi seolah menggertak. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dan mengarahkan mulut pistol itu pada kepala Tao.

"HUH.. kukatakan padamu, Jangan pernah meremehkan orang dewasa, bocah! Anak buahku sudah dirumahmu sekarang." Yongguk merendahkan suaranya, "Katakan saja dimana benda itu... atau kubunuh semua pelayanmu."

Tao terlihat menyadari sesuatu. Wajahnya terlihat suram dan aura mencengkam terasa di sekitarnya. Sektika, ia langsung mengubah raut wajahnya.

Tao tersenyum simpul, namun penuh arti. "Semoga saja anjing kesayanganmu itu bisa mengambilnya...", ujar Tao dengan senyum misterius.

Yongguk tersenyum simpul. Saat itu juga...

**DUAAKK!**

Yongguk menghantam kepala Tao dengan keras dengan sepatu bootnya, membuat darah mengaliri pelipis Tao. Tao tetap pada wajah stoicnya. Ia tak bergeming.

"Kalian... bunuh mereka! Negoisasi gagal!", Yongguk menghubungi anak buahnya.

.

.

**-Butler In The Dark-**

.

.

Kris Wu menyusuri koridor mansion dengan membawa apple pie di satu tangannya. _"A..ah~ Sudah susah payah kubuatkan apple pie, tuan muda 'jalan-jalan' di mana, ya?",_ batin Kris.

Dari kejauhan, ia melihat Jihyo sang maid tengah berlari ke arahnya dengan membawa sepucuk surat. "Kris~! Ada surat~!", serunya berlari ke arah Kris.

Namun, karena kecerobohan sang Maid, tali sepatu bootnya yang tak terikat itu dipijaknya hingga ia jatuh nyaris tersungkur.

Sang butler Kris segera menangkap tubuh sang Mad yang terjatuh. Saat itu juga, suara kaca pecah dan sebuah peluru masuk menembus kaca nyaris melukai wajah sang butler Kris Wu.

Suara keras itu sontak membuat sang chef dan tukang kebun datang dan anak buah yang meleset sasaran itu berdecih kesal dan kabur dari sana. Meninggalkan keempat pelayan kediaman Earl Huang Zi Tao itu penuh tanda tanya.

Kris yang terbaring di lantai dengan Jihyo menduduki badannya keheranan dan mengambil posisi duduk. "Jihyo, mana suratnya?", kata Kris tenang.

Jihyo yang baru sadar lantas terbata-bata karena malu. "I-Iya! I-Ini su-suratnya...", ucapnya, memberikan surat itu pada Kris.

Kris membuka surat itu dan membacanya. "Surat undangan yang vulgar sekali, ya..", gumamnya. Ia lantas memberikan pengarahan pada pelayan lainnya.

"Kalian, selama aku tak ada jangan berbuat macam-macam. Aku ada urusan sebentar," ujarnya dengan senyum tipis. "Oh, ya. Sekalian bereskan ini, ya," lanjutnya memberikan apple pie itu pada Sang Chef Jongkook. Lalu berbalik meninggalkan ketiga pelayan itu yang keheranan.

"Eng... katanya dibereskan? Berati ini boleh dimakan, dong!", seru Jongkook. Jihyo dan Yoseob serentak menolak. "Jangan!"

.

.

**-Butler In The Dark-**

.

.

Di suatu tempat dekat hutan, sepasan namja tengah mengendarai mobil dengan tergesa-gesa. Mereka anak buah Yongguk yang disuruh untuk membunuh pelayan Earl Huang. "Maaf, kami gagal!", serunya dengan raut cemas.

"GAGAL!? Dasar sampah, kalian semua! Cepat kembali!", teriak Yongguk di seberang line, menghentakkan kakinya pada satu-satunya meja di sana.

Kedua anak buah itu berusaha menerangkan, namun sesuatu yang hitam melintas di hadapan mereka. Sesuatu yang cepat dan mengalahkan angin. Yang menyetir melihat dan...

"AAAAARRGGGHHH! DIA DATAANGG!", teriak kedua anak buah Yongguk itu. Yongguk yang mendengarnya kebingungan. Ia kemudian mendengar suara mereka yang tak jelas berteriak tentang apa.

Yongguk yang mendengarnya mendadak merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri. Ia merasakan rasa takut yang begitu besar dalam dirinya saat mendengar teriakan anak buahnya sendiri lewat telepon. Rasa takut itu membuatnya memasang wajah cemas yang bukan main dan keringat dingin mulai mengaliri pelipisnya. Tekanan batin.

"GYAAAAAAAAAA!", satu teriakan lolos dari mulut mereka lagi, dan sukses membuat Yongguk terdiam.

Hening.

"O-oi! Kenapa kalian!", seru Yongguk takut. Entah kenapa rasa takut semakin mencengkam hatinya, membuatnya berkeringat dan pucat.

Tao yang mendengar semua itu dengan posisi terbaring mengangkat kepalanya. Wajahnya penuh luka dengan darah dan kepalanya yang masih mengalirkan darah segar. Hidung dan mulutnya terlihat hitam, bekas darah yang mengering dengan bercak darah miliknya berceceran di lantai.

Meski begitu, Tao masih tetap pada wajah stoicnya. Tatapan tajam dan gelap. Mata pandanya yang membuatnya sangar. Matanya yang satu lagi juga masih tertutup oleh penutup mata. Juga senyuman seringaiannya yang membuat Yongguk semakin tertekan.

"Sepertinya anjingmu gagal melakukannya, ya," hardik Tao.

Yongguk semakin tertekan.

"DIAM KAU, BOCAH!" Dengan brutal, sekali lagi ia menghajar wajah Tao dengan kakinya, membuat sepatu putih yang ia pakai penuh dengan bercak darah Tao. Tao hanya berdecih dengan mengeluarkan darah kecil ke lantai.

Yongguk merasa nafasnya mulai terengah-engah. "OI! JAWAB ANJING KAMPUUNG!", teriaknya sekali lagi dengan suara serak. Raut takut dan keringat tak hilang dari wajahnya yang memutih pucat. Ia berharap anak buahnya yang akan menjawab. Tapi...

"**Halo?"**

Sebuah suara asing yang begitu dalam dan tenang menjawab telepon Yongguk. Yongguk tercekat.

"**Halo? Saya dari keluarga Huang."**

Yongguk menggertakkan giginya. Kalut. Tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"**Halo? Saya datang untuk menjemput tuan muda saya."**

Yongguk semakin kesal. Kalut. Ia menggertakkan giginya, lalu...

"**GUK."**

Suara tegas dan jelas, suara Tao. Menjawab telepon itu. Sang butler yang di seberang, Kris mendengarnya. Ia tersenyum di seberang sana. Senyum misterius.

"**Saya mengerti. Mohon tunggu sebentar," **balas Kris dengan tenang. Membuat Yongguk heran, takut, tertekan juga bingung.

Wajahnya semakin pucat dan keringatnya semakin cepat mengalir. Dan putuslah telepon itu meninggalkan Yongguk seorang diri yang mengangakan mulutnya tak percaya.

.

.

**-Butler In The Dark-**

.

.

Sang butler Kris yang memutuskan kontak menutup telepon itu. Senyuman manis kini ia tunjukkan. Ia keluar dalam balutan seragam butler. **Overblack**. Dan kini ia berdiri diatas sebuah mobil yang sudah penyok hampir hancur total, akibatnya sendiri. Ia memandang kedua orang itu dengan tajam.

"Nah, saya bukan orang yang sabaran. Jadi, segera beritahu siapa majikan kalian." ucapnya langsung.

Kedua orang itu ketakutan. Pasalnya, mereka ditengah-tengah ujung tebing. Membuat mobil mereka setengahnya sudah di udara. Sementara bagian depannya ditahan oleh kaki Kris. Mereka tercekat.

"Ugh.. AZZURO Family! Yongguk!", seru mereka kompak. Kris tersenyum simpul.

"Begitu.. Baiklah, silahkan lanjutkan perjalanan kalian," katanya dengan tenang, turun dari atas mobil. Berbalik dan membiarkan mobil beserta kedua orang itu jatuh dari tebing. Menimbulkan suara hancur seperti bom.

.

"Anjing penjaga Earl Huang akan datang kemari! Segera siapkan diri kalian dan ambil senjata! Jangan biarkan seorang pun masuk kemari!", perintah Yongguk pada anak buahnya.

Semua anak buahnya menurut dan mulai berjaga-jaga. Tak menyadari ada seseorang dengan siluet hitam tinggi dengan rambut blonde dan mata elangnya telah berada di antara mereka.

"Wah, rumah yang bagus, ya," tuturnya santai.

Sontak, semua anak buah Yongguk yang mendengarnya berbalik dan mengepung namja berbalut pakaian butler dan wajahnya yang oriental itu. "Siapa kau!? Ada urusan apa seorang butler datang kemari?", seru salah satu dari mereka yang menodongkan senapannya pada namja itu.

"Saya? Dari keluarga Huang." Suara yang dalam dan penuh tekanan. Jelas dan tak ada keraguan juga seringaian di wajahnya. Kris Wu, butler pribadi Huang Zi Tao.

.

**At Mansion**

Ketiga pelayan keluarga Huang, Jongkook, Jihyo dan Yoseob tengah di dapur dengan apple pie peninggalan Kris sebelum ia pergi entah kemana di tengah-tengah mereka.

Jongkook terlihat berpikir keras. "Sudah cukup! Kris bilang ini dibereskan! Berati ini boleh dimakan, kan!?", serunya menunjuk pada pie yang terlantar di atas meja dapur.

"Sepertinya enak..~ Aku mau memakannya~", ujar Yoseob dengan iler hampir keluar dari mulutnya.

Sang maid tak mengatakan apapun.

"Ya! Kita tak boleh salah memilih! Kalau salah, habislah kita! Pilih yang mana? Black or white!?", serunya sekali lagi.

"Whitee~ Aku akan memakannya pie itu~!", seru Yoseob.

Jongkook mengambil keputusan. Ia sudah tak tahan lagi. "Yah, baiklah! Kita makan pienya! Yoseob, kau ambil alat makan perak! Jihyo, kau ambil teh!", perintah Jongkook yang di angguki oleh mereka.

Yoseob berjalan menuju rak alat makan dan kebingungan. "Lho, Kook-_ah_, alat makan peraknya tak ada satupun. Hanya ada sendok," ucap Yoseob kebungungan.

.

.

**Kris Side**

**TRAANG! PRAANGG!**

Sebuah perang jadi-jadian di rumah Yongguk. Anak buah Yongguk yang begitu banyak dikalahkan begitu saja oleh Kris Wu, butler Huang Zi Tao.

Kris mengambil pisau dan garpu perak yang ia bawa dari mansion dan memegangnya di sela-sela jarinya. Dengan wajah stoic dan tatapan tajam tanpa ampun, ia melempar semua pisau dan garpu perak itu pada anak buah Yongguk dan semuanya tepat sasaran.

Mereka yang terkena tusukan pisau dan garpu perak nan tajam itu tewas seketika. #Minaa ga sanggup buat adegan berdarahnya!~

**DORR DOOR**

Anak buah Yongguk yang memegang senapan dan menembak meleset karena Kris menggunakan meja sebagai penghalang. Piring-piring yang ada di sana ia pakai untuk menyerang mereka.

Yang terakhir, Kris kembali menyerang dan bersalto di udara. "Apa jadinya kalau seorang butler Huang tak bisa melakukan hal ini?", ucapnya sarkastis.

Kris turun, berdiri tegap. Ia memenangkan pertarungan dadakan dengan seorang diri melawan ratusan anak buah Yongguk dan membunuh mereka semua.

"Wah, wah... agak memakan waktu rupanya. Sebaiknya aku cepat agar tak telat makan malam."

Tanpa luka dan bekas darah sama sekali, Kris melangkah dengan ringan menuju ruangan dimana tuan mudanya, Huang Zi Tao berada di tangan Yongguk.

**Tik Tok Tik Tok Tik Tok**

Yongguk kebingungan. Mendadak rumahnya menjadi sunyi senyap tak ada suarapun di luar sana yang seharusnya ribut. Tangannya bergetar memegang pistol. Keringat dingin tak henti-hentinya mengalir.

**KRIIEETT**

Pintu ruangan dimana Yongguk dan Tao berada dibuka oleh seseorang dengan balutan butler hitam dan mata elangnya. Kris Wu. Datang.

"Maaf mengganggu. Saya datang menjemput tuan muda saya," ucap Kris dengan suara dalam dan tenang. Ia membungkuk pada Yongguk yang menodongkan pistol padanya.

Yongguk kaget. Ia tak menyangka bahwa yang mengalahkan segala anak buahnya hanya seorang butler. Namun, rasa curiga tetap ada. "Makhluk apa kau? Kau pasti bukan butler biasa... Apa kau pembunuh bayaran?", tanya Yongguk takut.

"Tidak. Saya hanya seorang butler," balas Kris tenang.

"Hha... begitu... kalau begitu, cepat serahkan benda itu. Sebelum aku mengeluarkan peluru ke kepala tuan mudamu yang manis ini!", ujarnya membawa Tao yang terlihat tak berdaya dalam pitingan tangannya. Yongguk menjadikan Tao sebagai sandera.

Kris masih tetap pada wajah stoicnya dan dingin. Ia segera mengeluarkan barang itu dari kantung jasnya. Tapi, hal yang membuatnya kaget adalah beberapa peluru secara beruntun menembak dirinya. Pertama di kepala, jantung, dan beberapa anggota tubuh lainnya. Membuatnya ambruk dengan penuh bercak darah di lantai.

Tao yang melihat semua itu hanya membulatkan matanya sebentar, lalu kembali dingin.

Yongguk tercekat. Ia melihatnya dan mengira butler itu sudah mati. "Hha..haha! Aku menang!" Yongguk menjambak rambut Tao dan mengangkat wajah Tao, memaksanya menghadapnya. "Sayang sekali Huang kecil... Aku akan melenyapkanmu dan mengambil alih negara ini..."

Yongguk mengarahkan moncong pistolnya pada penutup mata kiri Tao dan melepaskan penutup mata itu. Namun, mata kiri Tao tetap tertutup oleh poni panjangnya. "Aku sudah melukaimu... Meski begitu, kau pasti tetap mahal meski hanya tubuh saja," sambungnya.

Tao tak bergeming. Ia masih tetap dingin dan tak berekspresi. "Oi, sampai kapan kau mau bermain-main," ujar Tao tiba-tiba. Membuat Yongguk kesekian kalinya tercekat dan takut.

"Kurasa lantai bukan tempat yang enak untuk tidur. Sampai kapan kau mau pura-pura tidur?", sambung Tao menatap Kris lewat ujung matanya.

"Mu—Mustahil!"

Kris yang mendengarnya mulai bergerak. Ia berdiri dengan tegap seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Meski darah itu pengecualian. "Wah, pistol sekarang naik drastis, ya... Berbeda dengan 100 tahun yang lalu...", suara husky itu sontak membuat semua orang disana kecuali Tao ketakutan tak bergeming.

Di tangan Kris, terdapat peluru yang tadi melukainya. Dengan seringaian menakutkannya, ia membalas mereka. "Saya kembalikan," ucapnya, lalu peluru itu lantas membunuh mereka yang tadi menembak Kris secara asal. Meninggalkan Yongguk seorang diri.

"Ah~ Sayang sekali baju saja jadi penuh lubang," gerutunya melihat _tailcoatnya_ yang penuh lubang akibat tembakan tadi. "Itu akibat kau bermain-main, bodoh," balas Tao. Kris tersenyum dan mulai berjalan mendekat pada mereka.

Sementara mereka berbincang yang tak jelas di hadapan Yongguk, membuatnya semakin kalut dan frustasi bagaimana cara menghentikan mereka dan ucapannya yang dihiraukan begitu saja.

"KUBILANG BERHENTI!" Kris terdiam. "Berhenti atau kubunuh dia!", sambung Yongguk.

"Yah, bagaiamana ya~?", gurau Kris dengan senyum sindiran.

"Cepatlah, tanganku sakit...", lenguh Tao manja.

"Tapi tuan muda, kalau aku mendekat anda akan terbunuh, lho..", balas Kris seolah mengejek. Yongguk kembali menyuruh mereka untuk diam, tapi kali ini gagal.

"Ya, apa kau mau melanggar kontrak?", hardik Tao tajam.

"Tentu tidak. Sejak hari itu, saya adalah budak setia tuan muda. Saya akan melakukan apapun, setimbal dengan pengorbanan dan kesenangan yang anda berikan," jawab Kris tenang.

Tao cemberut tanda lelah.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan orang aneh!?", serunya di sela-sela mereka namun diacuhkan.

"Nah tuan muda, saya sudah ajarkan cara memohon, bukan?", ucap Kris dengan jari telunjuk di depan bibirnya.

Kali ini, dengan jelas kedua mata bulat panda Tao terlihat. Mata kanannya dengan bola mata cokelat, sedangkan mata kiri Tao menjadi tanda kontrak mereka berdua. Sebuah tanda bintang berkilau dengan ukiran rumit di dalamnya. Dua bola mata Tao berbeda.

"Ini perintah. Tolong aku," titah Tao dengan jelas.

Yongguk yang melihat kedua mata Tao yang berbeda dan mengerikan lantas berteriak untuk menghentikan semua ini. Tanpa disadarinya ia menarik pelatuk pistolnya. Namun, tak menembus kepala Tao.

Yongguk yang heran tak berkutik. Dahi Tao terlihat menunjukkan persimpangan. Tanpa diketahuinya, Kris sudah bedara di belakang Yongguk dan memegang peluru Yongguk.

"Anda mencari sesuatu? Ini saya kembalikan," ujarnya tenang dengan seringaian khasnya. Kris menaruh peluru itu dalam kantung kemeja Yongguk yang terdiam.

"Saya ambil kembali majikan saya. Pertama-tama, bisa singkirkan lengan kotor itu?", tutur Kris menunjuk jarinya. Sontak Yongguk langsung merentangkan tangannya dan merintih kesakitan. Tao memasang wajah dingin sekaligus cueknya seperti biasa.

Kris segera mengangkat Tao dan mendudukkannya pada sebuah kursi, mencium pipinya sekilas. Kris segera melepaskan ikatan yang mengekang tubuh Tao.

Yongguk masih belum menyerah rupanya. "Tunggu dulu! Ka-kau ini hanya butler, kan!? Kalau kau mau menjadi pengawalku, akan kubayar kau lima, eh sepuluh kali lipat dari gajimu yang biasa! Kau boleh mengambil wanita dan sake sesukamu!", serunya berusaha mengambil Kris dari Tao.

"Sayang sekali Tuan Yongguk, saya tidak berminat pada sampah dan mainan manusia. Karena, saya **iblis** dan juga **butler**," ucapnya dengan iris matanya yang merah darah dan tajam. Seringaiannya masih belum lenyap. Penuh tekanan. Yongguk terdiam.

"Selama tuan muda masih memegang kontrak, saya adalah budak setianya. Pengorbanan, keinginan... dan kontrak ketiga itulah yang mengikat saya dengan tuan muda," tuturnya dengan tatapan iblis.

"Sayang sekali ya, Yongguk,"ujar Tao dengan angkuhnya duduk layaknya raja yang berkuasa.

**GAME OVER.**

.

.

**Mansion**

Kris menggendong Tao yang cemberut ala bridal style dan berjalan masuk menuju halaman mansionnya. Mereka disambut oleh para pelayan Tao yang rada-ehem-bodoh dan polos(?)

"Kris~ Akhirnya kau kembali~!"

"Astaga, tuan muda terluka!"

"Kris, pesanmu itu sulit dimengerti, tahu!"

Dan berbagai komplain lainnya. Kris menurunkan Tao perlahan.

"Tuan muda! Anda terluka!", seru Yoseob. "Aku hanya terjatuh, Yoseob...", gerutu Tao.

Kris berlutut di hadapan Tao. Membuat mereka kebingungan.

"Tuan muda, maafkan saya. Malam ini, saya belum menyiapkan makan malam.

.

.

**-Butler In The Dark-**

.

.

**Next Day**

Jongkook sang chef membaca koran pagi dengan wajah serius. "Azzuro company. Perusahaan dagang Italia. Entah diserang apa, semua pegawainya banya yang tewas. Semua yang masih hidup terus begumam, "Iblis", "monster," hingga dikirim ke rumah sakit."

"Apa ada sesuatu di London?", tanya Jihyo sang maid.

"Yah, begitulah. Ada gossip kalau Azzuro banyak melakukan hal kejam demi uang. Mungkin ada yang dendam~?", gurau Jongkook. Menakut-nakuti mereka yang mendengarkan cerita Jongkook.

**PLOK PLOK.**

"GYAA!", seru mereka yang ada di dapur. Kaget dengan seseorang yang menepuk tangannya santai.

"kalian sedang apa? Tak menyiapkan sesuatu?", tanya Kris heran.

"I-Iya!", balas mereka kompak. Mereka yang takut pada Kris segera kabur meninggalkan koran itu dan kembali bekerja.

"Ada apa sih membuat mereka takut seperti itu?", gumam Kris. Matanya tertuju pada sebuah koran yang dibaca Yongguk tadi. Kris menyeringai. Ia mendegar suara bel berbunyi tanda tuan muda memanggilnya.

"Ah, tuan muda butuh apa, ya?"

Kris berbalik dan berniat keluar dari dapur. Sebelum itu, ia berbalik dan meletakkan jari telunjukkannya di depan bibir dengan senyuman misterius.

"Ssht."

.

.

**To Be Continued...**

AKKHH~~ Ga tahu harus bilang apa! Ini jadi parody~~! bukan remake! Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya! kalau tak suka, jangan bash~~ bilang saja baik-baik dan kalau tak setuju akan minaa delete ini~

Minaa memang akan meremake, tapi chap ini jadi parody! Yah, memang sih akan ada beberapa chap yang akan diedit total demi memperkuat TaoRisnya di sini.

Silahkan mereview bagaimana bagusnya ff ini jadinya T_T

Lanjut, atau delete?

Pleaaseee~!


End file.
